December
by David Macintyre
Summary: A security guard assigned to guard Sonic between the 13th and 25th of december comes down with a mysterious case of amnesia. While the season's events unfold around him, something deeper starts to worry him....(Received 3rd place in Zacharus' contest.)


Apparently even the holiday season isnÕt enough to make me write something light hearted. So here you goÑXmas darkfic. This was inspired by a few memos and files across the Resident Evil 1 Gamecube version.

By the way, this is my entry for Stephen ZacharusÕ new Christmas short-fic contest on the Graffiti Wall. Those who wish to enter, go here: 

http://graffitiwall.tripod.com/christmastime.html

Merry fucking Christmas.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

December

David Macintyre

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Christmas eve, 2002

11:58 pm

Eleven days have passed since I lost my memory. IÕm starting to think straight again today.

I canÕt remember anything before the thirteenth. My name roughly comes to mind, when needed, but everything else is pretty much a blank.

Supposedly IÕm a security guardÉ I guard thisÉ this guy named Sonic. Big hero. Sonic the hedgehog?

I scratch at the patch on my arm.

My eyes glint.

I look down at the note in my hand.

--

Dec. 13, 2002

I walked into what I think was work today completely lost. I have no memory, whatsoever.

From what I gathered, I was newÉ today was my first day of guard. I excelled in training. It didnÕt seem to matter to me.

  
That isnÕt like me. At least, I donÕt think so.

I was introduced (Éagain?) to my boss, and to my client. I am guarding a guy named Sonic. He seems like a nice enough person. He asked my name. It took me a moment to rememberÉ odd.

IÕm too tired to write any more right now. I just want to sleep.

--

Dec. 20, 2002

I saw Sonic kissing that girl today. Noticed the mistletoe, but then they ended up moving away from it and still went at it. IÕll have to tell Knuckles, just in case thatÕs her.

Christmas is in five days. We can almost go home.

Everybody was exchanging gifts today. I felt guilty not getting Knuckles anything. He said I didnÕt have to worryÑI never gave him one. I thought that was weird.

I searched the trunk. It wasnÕt there. But I was sure he gave it to me.

Told him about the girl and Sonic. He left.

--

Dec. 15, 2002

My new patrol partner Knuckles introduced me to his girlfriend, Amy. TheyÕve been going out for a year or so now. I was happy for them. Amy was cute. I like her personality. SheÕs 16.

My head hurt so much on duty that I had to go to the sick bay. After awhile the doctor told me I had amnesia. I could still work, but he suggested I keep a closer devotion to my diary in case of a relapse. Which, he said, judging from my condition, seemed quite likely. I also had some kind of illness that they couldnÕt diagnose. I got worried.

I was told to sleep in the sick bay. A guy in a lab coat came by with a skimpy meal and apologized for making me stay here, but said it was for security reasons. I couldnÕt be carrying around an unidentified virus.

I ate.

I was in for a night of hell. My gut just couldnÕt digest the food. I couldnÕt understand it. Not new. I hope IÕll be okay by Christmas.

--

Dec. 22, 2002

The doctor re-wrapped the hole in my arm. He told me to keep it covered or something serious might develop.

I felt myself become very worried. I have no memory of the last ten or so days and I can hardly even remember my own name.

5 am

Got up felt weird went toilet. Saw Knuckles got angry. Had argument about toilet I think. Or socks.

Told about present gone again. DidnÕt know.

--

Dec. 14, 2002

Today I learned what I was actually doing. IÕve been assigned to guard Sonic the hedgehog, the big hero. Lately heÕs run into some trouble and heÕs decided to increase his security. HeÕs afraid of this Robotnik guy or something, because of a recent incident where the EggmanÕs nephew ended up dead. I canÕt remember that, but I feel like I should.

WeÕre patrolling his large beach home on the coast. Perfect hiding spot, he thinks, I guess. Especially for winter. He says at Christmas weÕre having a big party if heÕs still alive, and then we can all go home, because heÕll be changing locales. Sounds okay.

I tried to remember my family. SomethingÕs wrong with me.

Met my patrol partner, Knuckles. Friend of SonicÕs. Pretty cool guy.

--

Dec. 16, 2002

I saw Amy wander past the sick bay door today. She was walking with our client Sonic. They looked like they were going to go set up the Christmas decorations. I wanted to help, but I could hardly move.

I went to the toilet thinking I had to crap. I ended up tossing my guts into the bowl. The food was thereÑas well as some chips of what looked like copper. What the hell was that meal?

I saw Amy with Sonic again later. They were holding hands.

The doctor told me to put on this space suit looking thing until my condition cleared up.

They set up the Christmas lights tonight. I wanted to go watch but couldnÕt leave. Settled for admiring the neighborsÕ across the lake.

--

Dec. 17, 2002

Rumors going around about a guy who was found snooping around the house last night. They shot him. It was strangeÑI should have heard. IÕm on night patrol.

The doctor says my memory has relapsed again, so all the decorations around here come suddenly to me. I canÕt remember a fucking thing between now and two days ago. They still canÕt name my condition. I have to keep this suit on, which I donÕt remember either.

I was given antibiotics of some kind and set back to work. Knuckles told me he suspected his girlfriend was up to something. I havenÕt met her yet. I should. She sounds fun.

I saw Sonic, with some girl. Was that KnucklesÕ girlfriend? She had pink fur. Maybe it was.

Knuckles gave me a small Christmas present today. He told me not to lose it. It was wrapped, so I put it in a suitcase with my other belongings in the bunks for the time being. IÕll open it on Christmas.

ThereÕs a tree in the main living room. We havenÕt decorated yet.

--

Dec. 23, 2002

Felt funny again walked bunks opened Knuckles present. Note inside.

Said ÔKill him nowÕ.

Okay.

--

Dec. 18, 2002

I feel like IÕve been wearing the fucking space suit for days now. My skin is all hot and itchy and I feel grimy all over. ItÕs strange. I still canÕt remember much, so I just do my job.

I went back to the sick bay and opened my trunk to get my diary. KnucklesÕ present was goneÉ heÕll be so angry.

The doctor told me to take off the suit for tonight so they could try for diagnosis again. I did. I still hope theyÕll be done come Christmas. I want to see my family.

I scratched at an itch on my arm. The skin felt loose. I left it and went to sleep.

3 am

I havenÕt stopped scratching. I feel like thereÕs something under here I should know about.

3:20

A piece of flesh has just dropped off my arm. I see gray growths and what look like some clogged veins underneath. IÕm waiting for the nurse.

Where am I?

--

Dec. 19, 2002

I showed the doctor my wound earlier. He put a big bandage on it and told me I could stop wearing the suit. TheyÕd have a cure soonÑthis was actually quite a bit more common than youÕd think.

I played poker with Knuckles and a couple of the guys to take my mind off things. I tried not to tell Knuckles that I lost his present.

Passed the tree again. Helped them set up some decorations. I felt strangely attached to the lights.

--

Dec. 21, 2002

  
Knuckles had a big fight with that pink furred girl. She must have been his girlfriend. I flipped through my diary while I was listening and found her name, Amy. This amnesia thing is really getting up my ass.

The doctor did a bit of holiday dress up and pranced around the halls as Santa. He resembled him quite a bit, too. Knuckles was the only one who couldnÕt laugh. He was too busy crying.

I didnÕt want to tell him IÕd lost it. It would be too much for him right now.

I fell down some steps. I think Amy pushed me for telling. I started to feel terrible again. She said ÒMerry ChristmasÓ and kicked me. I almost threw up.

Cant think straight wanna sleepÉ

--

X mis

0 am

Saw Sonic kissing pink girl stabby stab I killed him me sleep now.

Bloody. Messy. 

9:34 am

Knuckles woke me up. Scared the shit out of me, too. He said thereÕd been an accident or something upstairs.

He told me to come quick. I followed him upstairs. Someone had broken in and murdered Amy and, more importantly, Sonic. Mission failed.

There was blood everywhere. The doctor came up to me afterwards. He had a big bushy moustache that I never really noticed before.

ÒYou did well,Ó he said, leaving. ÒThe perfect Christmas present.Ó

I couldnÕt really tell what he meant by that.

I could hear the slightest, faintest hint of a snicker.

4

Saw doctor pulling off face, different face underneath, bald and stuff

Wondered if I could too, went to mirror tried

Silver lots of silver and wires

Pissed put face on looked funny smashed glass

Forgot stuff

5

Flipped through journal

It makes sense now

Doc gave me present, not K

5 10

Doc laughing, he fat, had moustache, big R on back Blood everywhere. Sed I had no idea

No but knew I had to do job

Killed.

Tasty.

Christmas ham. Ha ha ha

ÉsilverÉ?

My face is strange.

==

Regis, the mole. Diary, Christmas 2002

***

Merry Christmas.


End file.
